


Quarantine Cuddles!

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and cuddles, Gen, Isolation, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: With most of the blankets in quarantine going to make Cel's hammock, the remaining crew is left struggling to keep warm overnight.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Quarantine Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Stop hogging the blankets!" from this post: https://vjllanelle.tumblr.com/post/184729227930/prompt-list-2

It was Zolf’s turn on the stairs leading out of their quarantine area, so he didn’t expect to get much rest overnight. He didn’t mind. It wasn’t as if they had anything much to do for a few days. 

However, Azu, Hamid, and Cel were snoring contentedly, which meant that Zolf was eager to keep interruptions to a minimum and allow them to keep sleeping. 

“Stop hogging the blanket!” Carter insisted in a loud whisper. 

“I am _not_ hogging the blanket.”

“Yes, you are! Every time you roll over, you drag the whole thing with you.”

“Do you two want to be quiet?” Zolf suggested, and Barnes and Carter rolled over to look at him.

“He keeps stealing the blanket,” Carter repeated, as if Zolf would easily take his side and end the argument.

Barnes rolled his eyes. “If I am hogging the blanket, I’m sorry,” he said insincerely. 

“You’re going to have to deal with it,” Zolf added. “We’re stuck with two blankets since Cel took the rest of them for their hammock cocoon, and you remember what happened the last time someone suggested they take it down.”

With wide eyes, both Barnes and Carter nodded. The whole situation had happened in a blur, but it involved waking Cel up early with bickering and them promptly turning into a particularly large and odiferous skunk at the offense. No one was eager to have a repeat of that affair, so Cel was allowed to keep their hammock, even if it left only two blankets for the other five of them. 

One such blanket was resting peacefully over Azu and Hamid, curled up together and breathing in sync. The other blanket was the source of contention.

“I will just knock on the door and get Wilde to bring us some more blankets, okay?” Zolf suggested.

He did so, but there was no response.

“It _is_ the middle of the night,” Carter said. 

“That hasn’t stopped Wilde from being up and about before,” Zolf rebuked as he gave the trapdoor another couple knocks. “I’m pretty sure the man wouldn’t rest at all if it weren't for either myself or his body forcing him to.” Despite his words, Zolf did sincerely hope that Wilde was finally getting some sleep. 

“Well, we’re going to have to manage until morning,” Barnes stated, and Carter huffed.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not left blanketless!”

“Wha’s going on?” 

“Now look what you’ve done,” Zolf cried quietly, exasperated, as both Hamid and Azu rolled over to face the commotion, blinking slowly and still mostly asleep. 

“Go back to sleep, Carter is just whining,” Barnes replied.

“I’m not whining! I’m cold.”

“Oh, if that’s the problem, we can just all cuddle up together?” Hamid offered. “I mean, we sort of are already, but if the five of us pile on top of each other, the blankets should be able to cover us, and we’ll definitely be warmer.”

Zolf protested, “I’m not sure…”

But it was too late. Carter was already up and pressed next to Hamid, his trepidation about being so close to Azu overcome by his need for warmth. With a sigh, Barnes followed suit, and snuggled into Azu’s side, and adjusted both of the blankets while doing so.

“There’s still space,” Azu called to Zolf, watching from the stairs.

“I’m good.”

“ _Zolf_ , join the cuddle pile,” Hamid whined, and Zolf begrudgingly obliged, the faint smile on his lips hidden in the evening’s darkness. Now that they were all so close together, there was space for all five of them to rest on the floor. 

Zolf plopped down beside Barnes, but still kept a moderate amount of distance between them and grabbed a small corner of blanket to cover himself. It wouldn’t do much, but it was better than nothing, and it was lifetimes better than the stairs. 

The five of them wound up spooning each other, desperate to keep the blankets atop the pile and contain their body heat against their cold, stone surroundings, and even Zolf was forced to close the gap between himself and Barnes after a while. 

As the morning light began to trickle through the small windows, they slowly began to wake. Hamid and Azu showed no discomfort about their sleeping positions, as they often spent the nights at least holding each other’s hands, but Barnes and Zolf were apologetic, and Carter attempted to immediately flee. 

Before he could extract himself, however, Cel peeked over the edge of their hammock. The lingering exhaustion immediately vanished from their eyes as they saw the five of their companions below them.

“You guys had a cuddle pile and didn’t tell me!?” They exclaimed.

Cel was already dropping to the floor before anyone could reply, and they promptly flung themselves on top of the heap, stretching over all five of them. 

“If you’d told me there was cuddles, I would’ve joined you! Not fair to keep them all to yourselves!”

“We only cuddled because we were cold,” Carter grumbled. 

“Shhh,” Cel insisted. “Cuddles need no explanation.”

The morning was still young, and no one was particularly keen on waking for another day of waiting. As such, with Cel now draped across the top of the cuddle pile, the six of them curled up, pressed together, and allowed sleep to reclaim them for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! The whole crew absolutely ended up in a cuddle pile at some point in quarantine and this is the hill I'm going to die on
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
